A Love
by sealand12yr
Summary: A strange girl falls onto the island of Berk. She's here for a purpose, but what? Read and find out.


A Love

Chapter one: A Strange Finding

**A/N: I own nothing, only the oc is mine.**

It's a normal and sunny day here on Berk. All the people are working joyfully with their dragons. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Hiccup were all saddling their dragons to do some training. All is good until the Earth beneath them begins to shake. The dragons panic; flying, running, and hiding every which way. All of the young teens begin to fall one by one to the stone floor. It was only a few seconds when it was over.

"What was that?" Astrid, the first to speak, Walk calmly to her Deadly Nadder.

"I don't know," Hiccup responded, while calming his Night Fury.

"Maybe it was Odin punishing us for something," Fishlegs says pet his Gronckle.

"But what have we done to upset him?" Astrid pointed out.

"I don't know," Fishlegs shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe it was Thor striking Berk with his lighting," Snotlout theorizes.

"No I don't think that's very likely; there aren't any storm clouds out today," Hiccup proving Snotlout's theory wrong.

"Well maybe it was Loki trying to prank us," Tuffnut throws out the idea.

"Yeah, that guy is a serious prankster," adds Tuffnut's twin sister Ruffnut.

"I don't know about tha-," Hiccup is suddenly interrupted by Stoick running to him, "By Odin's bread, what was that?"

"I-I Don't know dad, but Toothless and I will start searching the island eminently," Hiccup quickly finishes saddling Toothless and hops on.

"Will go with you," Hiccup turns to see everyone already on their dragons ready to go.

"Alright then let's go," Hiccup and others rushed out the training area.

After riding for a good hour before Astrid speaks up, "Hiccup I don't think we'll find anything."

Hiccup looks to Astrid, "There has to be something out here. Let's look for a little bit longer, okay."

"Hey, what's that over there?" Everyone looks to where Tuffnut and Ruffnut were pointing to.

"Whoa!" All say in unison.

What lays in the distance from them was a large area where trees were missing.

"That wasn't there before," Astrid says.

"And you said there wasn't going to be anything," Snotlout gave Astrid a cocky smile.

"Now everyone be careful, we don't know what's down there. For all we know it could be a drago-," interrupting Hiccup Snotlout flies past and heads for the clearing.

"Really now," Hiccup gives Snotlout an irritating look. "Come Toothless, we have to keep him out of trouble," with that Toothless left, with the others right behind him.

On the ground it was worse than they thought. There was a huge crater, bigger than a ship.

Snotlout calls out, "Hey guys. I think I found what made this big hole."

Everyone one hurries off their dragons and rushes to where they hear their dimwitted friend. To their surprise see not a dragon, but a young girl; one about their age.

"Can I keep her?" Snotlout blurted.

"Is she even alive?" Ruffnut asks.

"I don't know," Snotlout responds.

Hiccup pushes Snotlout aside. He gets down to his knees and places his head right above her chest. Astrid quickly kicks Hiccup in the stomach, sending him fling.

"A-Astrid…W-what.…was that for?" Hiccup says in between choughs.

"What do you mean, what was that for!? You were the one about to snuggle into her chest! That's kind of pervy, dacha think!?" Astrid yells at the top of her lungs.

"What do you mean? All I was doing was seeing if she was breathing!" Hiccup responds to Astrid's over reacting.

"Oh," Astrid begins to glow a bright red. She turns around in effort to hide it.

Hiccup chocks down the pain and continues to see if the mysteries young girl was even alive. A few seconds pass, nothing. Then when he was about to believe she was dead he hears a slight breath. "Snotlout hurry, help me get her on Toothless," he orders.

Snot picks the girl up, "why do you get to take her?"

Hiccup gets onto Toothless, "Because can fly the sturdiest out of all the dragons," Snotlout hands the girl to Hiccup, as he takes her he says, "plus Toothless is the fastest. We'll get to the village as fast as possible to get her eminent attention."

Toothless and Hiccup fly off with the girl. Within seconds they arrive at the village. Hiccup's father, the chief, is the first to confront Hiccup, "well, did you find anything?"

"You won't believe we found," Hiccup hands his dad the young girl.

"You're right I don't believe you," He takes the girl.

"She's alive, but I don't if she will still stay alive or not," Hiccup gets off of his trusted dragon.

"Right, I'll take her to the house. You go get Gobber, maybe he'll know something," Stoick left to take the girl to their house. Hiccup left as well; running he heads to Gobber.

"Gobber! Gobber!" He yells.

"Yes, what is it?" He answers.

Out of breath, "There's…..a girl and…. we need….. you."

"No problem, where is she?" Gobber says calmly.

"My house," Hiccup quickly answers him.

After about half an hour of waiting the rest of the dragon riders arrive at the village.

"Where are they?" Astrid asks one of the village people.

"Over in Stoick's house," he answers her.

They all run to the house.

The door flies open, "Is she okay?" Astrid asks.

"I-I don't kno-," Cutting Hiccup off, Gobber comes down stairs.

Hiccup walks to Gobber, "Is she going to be fine Gobber?"

"Sure she is," All sigh in relief, "She's breathing fine, has a steady heartbeat, no broken bones. Perfectly fine."

"Well that's good to here," Hiccup says with relief.

"Can we go and see her?" Snotlout blurts out.

Everyone looks to Snotlout with an evil eye. "I don't see why not," responds Gobber.

With that Snotlout runs up stairs to _his young maiden. _Astrid follows him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

"Thank you Gobber. You really helped us out," Hiccup says.

"No need to thank me Hiccup," Gobber walks out the door.

Hiccup rushes up stairs where everyone now is. In his bed lays the young girl. Her hair long and golden, her skin in pale as snow on Berk during winter, she has a lot of fancy jewelry and a pure white gown. She is beautiful. All the boys notice this due to the fact of their dropped jaws. Astrid punches Hiccup in the arm; as he turns around she's giving him a dirty look.

"Wow she's really pretty," Snotlout says over his drooling.

"Yeah, a lot prettier than Astrid or Ruffnut," Tuffnut adds.

Simultaneously both Astrid and Ruffnut punch Tuffnut in the face. With a loud thud he hits the ground. He hit it so hard the floor shock; waking the sleeping beauty up. She sits up and looks around the room. There to her right stands everyone standing around the unconscious Tuffnut. She gently gets out of the bed without a sound. She looks over everyone to see what is going on.

"I think you hit him too hard," Hiccup announces.

"He'll be fine," Ruffnut says folding her arms.

"Will he be alright?" a voice from behind.

All turn to see the young girl awake and well.

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine," Snotlout begins to place to wrap his arm around the girl, "But enough about him, how are you doing cutie."

The girl ignores his cutie comment and removes his arm, "I'm doing quite well. May I ask of where I am?"

Hiccup walks to their young visitor, pushing Snotlout to the side, "This is Berk."

"Wait, this is Berk; the legendary island that is said that dragons and humans coexist instead of killing each other?" She says like a hyper squirrel.

"Yep," Hiccup smiles.

"Oh, goodie! Goodie! Goodie!" She starts to jump up and down in circles. At fifth or so jump she catches the end of her gown and trips. As fast as she fell she got back up, "I'm ok." All look at her with the most confused look.

"Hiccup can I talk to you in private?" Astrid garb Hiccup and takes him down stairs.

"What is it Astrid?" Hiccup asks.

"She looks pretty healthy, don't cha think?"

"Yeah, what about it?'

Astrid, "I think she should be on her way."

Hiccup, "What do you mean Astrid?"

Astrid, "I mean I think she should leave the island Hiccup. She's perfectly healthy to leave. "

Hiccup, "What? Why?"

Astrid, "Because remember the last time Snotlout found a strange girl?"

Hiccup, "I know where you are coming from Astrid, I highly don't that will happen again."

Astrid, "But Hiccup…."

Hiccup interrupting, "Astrid, if it makes you feel any better we can question her, me and you."

Astrid, "I guess that will do, for now."

Hiccup, "Good."

Astrid, "I'm still going to keep a close eye on her."

Hiccup, "Fair enough."

Hiccup starts to make his way to the stairs when Astrid grabs his arm and pull him in for a kiss.

"Don't look at any other girls with those googly eyes again," Astrid gives Hiccup a friendly punch to the arm and runs up stairs.

Hiccup slaps himself in the face to see if he's awake. "I could get used to that."


End file.
